finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Vương quốc Nabradia
The Kingdom of Nabradia (ナブラディア王国, Naburadia-Ōkoku) was one of the main political powers in Final Fantasy XII. A small Kingdom to the north of Dalmasca, it was invaded and taken over by Archadian forces two years prior to the game's main events. History flying across the destroyed city of Nabudis.]] A small city-state neighboring Dalmasca and Archadia, Nabradia was the only other Kingdom to receive one of the Dynast King's relics, the Midlight Shard. Despite this great treasure, the nation was largely self-reliant with few ambitions beyond its own borders. The generations preceding Final Fantasy XII saw a rapid and unchecked expansion in the size and strength of the Archadian Empire. Fearful that the eyes of the ruthless House Solidor would next look westwards, Nabradia was forced to take steps to ensure its security. In a series of political moves, an alliance was signed with Rozarria and the King's son, Lord Rasler, was married to Princess Ashe of Dalmasca. Though intended to be a marriage of convenience, the couple cared deeply for each other - a fact the Occuria later attempted to use to their advantage. Within weeks of the wedding, an internal conflict (possibly of Arcadian design) led to civil war, and Imperial forces invaded Nabradia. Under orders from Emperor Gramis, Judge Zecht stole the Midlight Shard and unleashed its power upon the capital of Nabudis, wiping out the city and its inhabitants. Ashamed by his actions, the Judge fled to Balfonheim while the Archadian army continued its march on the Dalmascan border. Any hope for the nation's restoration ended when Rasler was killed during the battle of Nalbina Fortress, ending Nabradia's royal line. Now, Nabradia is part of the Archadian Empire, and its capital is nothing more than a ruin full of monsters. Geography Mosphoran Highwaste A mountain pass, and the entrance to Nabradia. The area has unique flora, called float weeds, which can be used to make new passageways. Salikawood Deep woods which have to be crossed if travelers want to reach Archadia on foot. Lately, Bombs have been infesting the area. Nabreus Deadlands The land surrounding the capital. They are now covered in a thick mist, and monsters freely roam the area. Necrohol of Nabudis Nabradia's capital. Destroyed by the Midlight Shard, the capital is now a ruin, infested with the souls of those who lost their lives here. There are monsters of horrible strength sealed here. The only part of Nabudis that is still intact enough to explore is the Verdpale Palace, which was the residence of the King of Nabradia. It is said that three monsters of great power dwell here including the Esper, Chaos the Walker of the Wheel. Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on the '''Tragedy of Nabudis', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 03. "''Two years past, Nabradia, fearing the military might of the Archadian Empire, made treaty with Rozarria to place troops from that land near her borders. Fearing an invasion of the Valendian continent by its sworn enemy, Rozarria, Archadia immediately exerted political pressure on the small kingdom. Yet Nabradia did not accede to their demands, and Emperor Gramis of Archadia was compelled to use force. Several days after the Archadian invasion, a terrible explosion reduced the once proud city of Nabudis to naught but rubble. Though the city fell in the space of a night, the Mist that now swirls where it once stood has transformed the land into a barren waste for eternity. Even now, the cause of this cataclysm is not fully understood." References Monsters called Leamonde Entites lurk in the Nabreus Deadlands. Leá Monde is a city of Darkness in Vagrant Story. de:Nabradia Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy XII